Fire Of The War
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Kai and Nya are forced to move out and refuge in the forest as a war of Serpentine roams Ninjago and kills on sight. Starved, thirsted and wounded, the only thing they have left is each other but what happens if one leaves the other for good in the end? Character death in the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Of The War**

By ZaneLoverFan88

**Kai and Nya are forced to move out and refuge in the forest as a war of Skeletons, Serpentine and Stone Army roams Ninjago and kills on sight. Starved, thirsted and wounded, the only thing they have left is each other but what happens if one leaves the other for good in the end? Character death in the very end.**

**Hey Everybody! ZLF88 here! Wow, back onto 6 stories at once… The Ninja Princess is almost finish and Once In a Lifetime I'm going to make Minnie do the next few chapters since I had to do a lot by myself… Plus I have to do it because of the vote but I also want to start it! :P**

**In Australia we only have Primary and High (Or Secondary) school. No middle school. Primary goes from grade 1-7 but in Queensland, we're going to make it 1-6 like New South Wales did. And for high school, it's 8-12 but soon 7-12. **

**Chapter 1**

She frowned at herself as she looked into the mirror, not liking her new uniform. The navy blue skirt end below her knees and her navy blue tie lay over her white blouse. Her formal leather black shoes were over her long white socks. Her short black hair end just above her shoulders, her amber eyes showed tiredness. She didn't like how long her skirt is and how tall her socks are. Quickly, she rolled up her skirt so it ended about her knees. She walked over to her desk and took out her scissors and cut through the fabric so the socks will only end at her ankles. Dashing to her bed, she pulled out her sewing kit from underneath and she fixed the edges so they wouldn't fray. She hoped her brother would allow it. She knows her boyfriend will.

She placed her sewing kit back underneath her bed and took out another box which was her secret sash of makeup. She applied a thin layer of dry foundation and put on lip gloss. She pushed the box back under and picked up her bag and headed out to the kitchen. Her first day in high school. She was upset her parents couldn't be there. The only person who was in the house apart from her was her brother.

"Morning Nya." She heard her brother said from the kitchen where he was leaning against the bench reading the newspaper.

"Morning." She replied back and went to the dining table where her brother made her breakfast. He's an alright cook for an 11 grader. He failed his cooking classes in grade 8 but now he's pretty good.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you even want to go?"

"Not really…" She sighed and she pushed her egg around with her fork. Kai left the newspaper and went to sit next to Nya.

"Don't worry. For the first week, its orientation week for the grade 8's which mean it's all fun and games. You'll get to meet everyone and know the school better. Then on the 2nd week you'll have to do work. You're luckily, I'm starting once I get to school." He told her as he patted her head. "And you have your boyfriend-"

"Jay!"

"Whatever, he's going to be there too so you at least have someone close." Kai told her. She sighed. Yes Jay was going to be there but she's afraid because the rest of the grade don't know that and girls would always steal him away from her.

"Yeah…" Nya muttered.

"You better eat your breakfast quickly otherwise we won't make it on time."

"I prefer to be late…" She sighed. She had always hated school. Even if you're an 'A' student, school is very boring. All you do is learn the subject you had already know. She went to put her plate in the sink but something on the newspaper had caught her eye.

_SERPENTINE HAD BEEN RELEASED AND ALREADY TOOK OVER THE SOUTH-WEST SIDEOF NINJAGO_

The heading said.

"Kai..?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you read the serpentine taking over the south-west side?"

"What?" She took that as a 'no' as he rushed over to the newspaper.

"They're going to head over here…" He mumbled as he furiously read through the paper. "We need to be prepared in case." He demanded and he headed off to the back and into the garage. She waited patiently at the bench and she continued to read the newspaper. They were in the north-east. They're bound to come up. When she heard kai's heavy footsteps from outside, she turned her head to see him their father's guns and a beautifully crafted bow with 3 sets of quivers.

"Are you serious? We can't take that to school. Plus it won't be today, they'll have to recheck the south-west." She said but she saw him emptying his small shoulder bag onto the table before grabbing a large back-pack.

"I'm not taking any risks Nya."

"But we were told to never use dad's guns… Ah! Mum and Dad were in the South-West!" Nya cried and she banged her head against the bench. She heard nothing from Kai. It could be true. Their parents might be dead already.

"Dad would want us to stay alive so by doing so; we will have to use them. He only said to use them in life-threatening situations." Kai reassured her as he placed 2 shotguns into the bottom of his bag and a rifle. He also made sure to pack many bullets. He walked over to Nya's bag.

"No! I'm not going to have a weapon in my bag!"

"It's to protect you if I'm on the other side of the school!"

"Kai! You're being stupid!" She shouted as she went to stop her brother from putting it in her bag.

"Nya! Mum and Dad told me to protect and look after you when they were gone. I won't be able to catch up to you if you're having math and I'm having science. The buildings are on opposite sides."

"But you told me we're only going to do fun and games…"

"In your class room…" He sighed.

"But you won't be able to fit in my bow…" Nya sighed at her small bag then looked at her bow. She hasn't used it in months!

"It will fit." Kai reassured her. "You did remember Dad made it especially for travelling?" He asked. Then Nya remember. He rubbed his thumb on the inside of the bow and Kai readjusted the length of it so it would fit in Nya's bag. He unhook the string as well.

"What about my arrows?"

"You'll just need 10, not a whole quiver. I'll be able to catch up to you in time." He told her and he zipped up her bag.

"What about the rest?" She asked. She knew she was being a pain in the ass asking so many questions.

"We'll drive behind the school first and hide it in there. When the snakes do come, run to the sports ground and there's a forest, it's beyond the school borders. Go through the part which is behind the goal post. Ok Nya?"

"Ok…" She sighed.

"Come on; let's go into the car… Wait!" He exclaimed. He took off his bag and passed it to Nya.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing food."

"We're going to be late!"

"I thought you wanted to be late." Kai shouted from the kitchen. Nya sighed behind pulled her brother's bag to his car. As she heaved the heavy backpack into the trunk with her's, she show Kai coming out with 2 bags filled with food and water and a first-aid kit.

"Like I said, I wanted to be prepared."

**What do you think? Tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Character death**

Nya's 3rd day of school. No serpentine had come to attack luckily and somehow the whole grade already knows that she and Jay are dating! Nya sighed as she and her group was building a tower out of 30 sheets of newspaper. It was their challenge and part of their orientation day. The prizes were chocolate. Being the smartest in the group; Nya was the constructer while the others helped by placing sticky tape. Personally, she thought this was a stupid game.

"Where do I put the sticky tape?" Her new friend Brianna asked.

"Just there… Hold it steady!" Nya exclaimed as she felt the chair she was on wobble. Their tower was so tall. Now they have only 3 sheets left. "Ok, pass me another sheet."

"Nya… The thing doesn't look to stable." Her other friend Susan said as she passed Nya another sheet of paper.

"It'll be fine." Nya told them.

"1 more minute!" The teacher cried out. Nya lazily stuck the newspaper on the top. She had managed to stick the last one on once the teacher said it was time.

"Ok, everyone step back from their creation… Wow, Nya's group is the highest for sure." Her teacher said then she went to the other towers. "You're not allow to hold onto it boys, let go. Hey, stop building, time is up!" Nya sighed at her stupid form class. It was a shame as well because Jay was in another form class.

Suddenly, another one of the paper towers collapsed once they heard a loud bang and the building softly shook.

"I thought they had already finished the construction downstairs." Her teacher said as she poked her head out of the door and into the hallway. When her head wasn't looking at the kids, other teams desperately tried building their towers bigger.

Nya looked out of the window and saw her brother on the oval doing sport. He still insists she keep her bow in her bag. She's pretty sure she'll get caught in a week or two. She silently flinched when the building shook again, the peeling paint from the roof fell into her hair. She shook her head violently and the paint fell off. Then she could hear her teacher's heels fading away. She looked back to the door to see her teacher had ducked out for a bit.

"Can anyone else smell smoke?" A boy in her class asked. She didn't bother learning the boys' names.

"Maybe someone blew up their experiment in the science labs." Brianna asked. Then the lights in the room started to flicker.

"What's going on?"

"The powers going out stupid! Well the power supply was in the science block… Maybe it's that bad…" Another kid said. Nya looked to the science block and she could see kids pouring out of the block but there was no smoke or anything to show there had been a science failure. Then she got a scary idea.

_Maybe the serpentine are here!_

She got up and walked out of the room.

"Nya!"

She walked to the end of the corridor and there was another window to a different angle of the school, but beyond the school was the city. She could see a faint glow of smoke.

"Nya! What are you doing outside of class!" She heard her teacher yelled. "We're having a lock down right now!"

"Miss, I think the serpentine-"

"Yes, that's what happening!" Her teacher exclaimed. She grabbed Nya by the arm. "Everyone, get under your desk."

"Let go of me!" Nya said. "The serpentine will kill us if we hide under our desks."

"Nya-!" But she teacher stopped us the class of the classroom scattered. "Everyone out of class now!" Nya rushed to her bag and grabbed out her bow. "Nya why do you have a weapon in your bag?!"

"No time to explain miss!" Nya said. She felt the urge to lodge the arrow in her teacher's head… but she needs to save it in case the serpentine comes chasing after her. Rushing down the stairs, ignoring her teacher's orders, she rushed outside and looked around. Everyone in case is rushing out in groups. Then she had remembered something. She ran back into the math building. "Jay!" She screamed.

"Nya, I'm right here- Whoa, you have a bow." She sighed in relief once she saw her boyfriend. She grabbed his hand and dashed down the stairs.

"We need to leave right now."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"The serpentine."

"Oh…" Jay sighed. But Nya jumped once she heard screams of agony. The snakes were already here, stabbing anyone in sight.

"Come on!" Nya exclaimed and she pulled jay's hand and ran to the oval but she squealed once she felt him scoop her into his arms. She smiled softly and admires his strength and speed. Once they got to the oval, kids were running, carrying their injured friends.

"Jay, put me down, I can run from here." Nya said. Jay obeyed and placed his girlfriend down. Nya loaded her bow and looked around, ignoring the gazes of people. Once she spotted the humanoid snake, she released the arrow and it met its neck.

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks." Nya said and she loaded another one and shot another snake.

"Nya!" She heard kai yelled.

"Kai!"

"Come on let's go." He said and pulled her arm.

"Jay's coming with us."

"Fine, come on veggie."

"Don't be mean." She pouted and pulled her arm out of Kai's hand and ran alongside with him as they dashed into the forest with jay behind. Nya flinched as she heard many bloodcurdling cries… but there was one that literally but her heart stopped beating.

"JAY!"

**Sorry, this story is going to be a bit violent… Wah! I didn't want to make Jay die but I had to! I'm sorry all Jay Lover Fans! *Wipe tears* But LOL! Nya and the teacher, I was smiling while typing that, I thought it was hilarious! Anyway schools over now so I'll be able to type more so I can't wait! Although there are some stories I'm already bored typing for. Please review my wonderful readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her legs stopped and her heart skipped many beats at once. A scream was held back in her throat. Tears were escaping Nya's eyes as she watched one of her love ones being shot down. She could feel a painful sensation around her heart.

"JAY!" She cried and she quickly went to his aid.

"Nya!" But Nya ignore her brother calls.

"Jay! Jay!" She called his name respectively but she got no response. She held her hand over the bloody hole in his chest where his heart was. She looked back up to see a green snake who was reloading his gun. Nya loaded her bow and shot it at the snake. Before she could kill anymore, Kai grabbed her arm.

"Nya, come on! We'll die if we stay here!" He pulled her arm violently and got her onto her feet and he practically dragged her to the forest.

"Jay!" She kept on screaming. Kai quickly took her bow off her and he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

But he ignored her fists banging on his back. He quickly entered the thick and dark wood that was behind the school's sport ground. He forced his legs to go further into the eerie and dark place. It kills him so much to hear his little sister cry and his legs were aching. When he thought they were far enough, he placed her down.

"Nya." He said but she didn't answer. "I'm sorry Jay died but right now we need to make sure that we stay alive alright?"

"Ok…" She said in a quiet voice. Kai sighed.

"I'm going to go back and get our bags we hid ok? Stay here." And kai handed back her bow before leaving to get the bags. Nya looked down at her hands which were covered in blood from Jay's chest. Tears started to drip down her cheeks. She held up her hands to see them shaking so much. Is this how she's going to die? A bullet shot through her heart? The idea scares her very much. She reaches for her bow and kept it close to her. She doesn't want to die, 13 years is a short lifespan. Once she heard twigs snapping, she instantly jumped and pointed her already loaded bow at the sound.

"It's just me." She sighs once she saw Kai. She pointed her bow to the ground.

"Here, I packed some extra clothes." And he handed her a small pouch.

"I can't get change here. It's open." She muttered and looked inside. Dark green halter top, dark brown trousers, brown leather boots and a black leather jacket. "My halter top?"

"All your clothes are red; this was the only one that would camouflage with the forest." Kai replied.

"Wait, we're saying in here?"

"Nowhere else is safe." Kai told her before throwing another small thing at her.

"What's this?"

"A small tent for two. If you're really that fussy, change in that." Kai said. She sighed before taking it out of the cover. She quickly set it up and hit the pegs into the ground with a rock. She went inside and got change and her she got back out, she saw Kai was already in dark clothes as well.

"You got change out here?"

"What?" He asked and he started to head towards the tree.

"Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"I think it would be safer if we made camp in the trees." He replied as he started to climb the tree.

"We can't put a tent in a tree."

"I know what I'm doing." He replied.

**.::.**

It was night fall. The dark sky made the forest seem scarier as white sheets of fog lowered themselves onto the ground. Kai had managed to make a cubby house out of branches and the nails he had packed. Nya was pretty impress but then again Kai was the best in his class for wood works. They placed the tent inside the house and they used the remaining nails (Over than 200) to pin the really big branches on the side so it should hide their hideout even more.

"Did you bring any matches?" Nya asked as she wrapped herself in the blanket kai had also brought.

"No, we could start a fire by accident and the smoke can give us away. I've brought one of those camping lights." Kai answered as he reached over into his bag and took out a little box with had tiny light bulbs on it. It repeals mosquitos and it charges by its built-in solar lights. It was designed by Jay's parents. Nya sighed at the sight of it.

"I'll stand guard, you should fall asleep." Kai told her. She nodded stiffly and she slowly laid herself down onto the ground. Kai kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. He wants to make sure she's safe no matter what. That older brother's protective position always takes over him once he's around his sister. He stares at the front of the opening of the house and looked around, his gun sitting on his laps. Every sudden move made him flinch. His and Nya's life depends on him now. Every day for probably forever.

But there was a certain noise that made the hairs on his neck stood up. Quietly, not trying to make a noise, he turned off the lights and sat on the very edge of the floor of the house. His legs were over and his gun was in his hand. He could hear low hisses in the distant. He looked back to Nya before climbing down the tree slowly and quietly. Once he had reached the bottom, he searched for a patch of grass that has no leaves but since they were underneath a tree that was a problem.

"I don't sssee what's the point in killing the humansss if we want to rule Ninjago. If there aren't any left, we have nothing to rule." He could hear 2 pairs of footsteps coming towards his direction. Kai quickly climbed back up the tree and onto a branch and he watched intensely as he saw 2 snakes walking pass, their hands were loaded with deadly sharp spears.

"I know right? Pyythor isss sssuch an idiot." Another said. Kai frowned once they were directly below him. "And why would he think humansss would hide in the foressst?"

"Don't know but I guess Pyythor really wantsss them dead."

"Come on, let'sss go back before we get into trouble." Once Kai heard their footsteps fade away, he breathed in and out and sigh with relief. He slowly made his way back up the tree and into the house where he saw Nya sitting up.

"Did they see us?" She whispered quietly.

"No… But they will come back."

**I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nya woke up to the sounds of birds chirping nearby and the bright sunlight pouring through the gaps in the wooden hand-made roof. She yawned and stretched before taking in her surroundings. Then she remembered she was in a tree, in a forest where Serpentine could be showing up any minute. The only thing she didn't saw was her hot-headed brother. She was about to get out of her sleeping bag but the sounds of leaves rustling made her stop and her hand consciously reaching for her beautiful wooden bow. She grabbed an arrow and loaded into her bow. She drew back the string. Once she saw something move in front of the door, she let the arrow go.

"Whoa!" She heard Kai exclaimed and the arrow missed his neck by centimeters.

"Kai, I'm sorry I thought you were a snake!" She exclaimed and crawled over to her brother and made saw the arrow hasn't grazed his neck.

"I'm fine… You gave me a heart-attack. I thought it was going to hit me for a moment."

"Sorry…" She apologized. "I'll go and get my arrow."

She crawled past her brother and climbed down the tree with caution while Kai searched the perimeter looking for any predators. She wrapped her fragile arms around her small body. She never knew the forest would be so cold in the morning. She bends down and picked up her arrow her father had crafted. She walked back to the tree and climbed with the arrow in her mouth. When she got back up, she saw Kai setting out a loaf of bread.

"You must be hungry."

**.: 4 Hours Later – 10:00am :.**

Kai stepped on top of small boulders with his rifle in his hand. His eyes made sure that there were no snakes in sight. When he reached the school oval, he tried so hard not to throw up his breakfast.

Dead bodies all over the ground.

The green grass was covered in crimson red blood.

Students that he knew dead.

A certain body brought back memories.

_"Nya, come on! We'll die if we stay here!" He pulled her arm violently and got her onto her feet and he practically dragged her to the forest. _

_"Jay!" She kept on screaming. Kai quickly took her bow off her and he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"_

_But he ignored her fists banging on his back._

He felt empathy for the kid even though Kai hated him. He looked around. The school was a wreck with its burnt down buildings. Kai walked over the dead bodies, the smell of blood made his eyes watered and his stomach churned, ready to push up his breakfast. He walked to the canteen and looked for food he could savage but when he heard a stick broke behind him, he turned around with his gun pointed at the noise but he stopped once he saw a young boy - younger than Nya – standing there, defensively. His naturally blonde hair was covered in ashes. His bright green eyes watered at sight of Kai's gun. Once Kai saw this, he placed it behind him.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly and he held out a hand to the young boy but he stepped back, terrified of what Kai could do to him. "Are you hungry?" Kai asked softly. He spotted a packet of chips. He bends down slowly and picked it up. The young boy slowly approached Kai. "Here, you can have it."

"Thank you." The boy said and accepted kai's offer.

"What's your name?"

"Lloyd…" The boy replied and he opened the chips packet slowly.

"Why don't you come with me? My sister and I are hiding in the forest, would you like to join us?" The boy nodded. Kai stepped over the rubbery and held the boys hand and they both headed back to where Nya was.

"Can you climb a tree?" Kai asked as he reached his and Nya's hideout. Hearing Kai speaking to someone else, Nya poked her head out and saw him talking to a little boy.

"Kai who's this?"

"Some kid I found looking for food, you wouldn't mind if he stays do you?"

"Of course not." Nya smiled and she offered her hand to the young boy. Lloyd took it and Nya host him up into the house. "What's your name?"

"Lloyd." Lloyd replied again.

"My name is Nya. My older brother is called Kai." Nya said and she patted the boy's hair to get rid of the ashes.

"Hey, that hurts."

"Your hair is really knotted…" Nya sighed and she stopped as Kai climbed onto the platform.

"So how old are you?"

"7." Lloyd replied.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Nya exclaimed.

"Where's your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't have any brothers or sisters… My mum left when I was really little and my dad…" Lloyd voice trailed off.

"What about your dad?" Nya asked. Lloyd bit his lower lip in discomfort.

"You won't kick me out right?" He asked.

"Of course not." Nya smiled softly at him.

"My dad is Lord Garmadon." He replied quietly. Nya stayed quiet while Kai had a look of hatred, horror, anger, sadness and shocked.

"Lord Garmadon?" Nya repeated. Lloyd nodded.

"You're not going to kick me out are you?" Lloyd asked Kai. Kai stayed silent.

"You can't seriously be thinking about that are you?" Nya also asked Kai. She knew his silence in a time like this means yes. "He's just a young boy and he probably hasn't done anything evil. At least he was also honest enough to admit it straight away."

"Yes I have…" She heard Lloyd sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked in a threatening voice which made Lloyd crawled behind Nya.

"Kai, don't scare him!"

"I'm the one who released the serpentine but I didn't mean to!" Lloyd blurted out. Both Nya and Kai were shocked, paralyzed in their positions. Lloyd looked at the two, staying silent and looked at the floor board. He looked back up when he heard a click from the gun Kai was holding. Instantly, Nya jumped in front of Lloyd and held her arms out.

"You can't kill him!"

"He brings bad luck and he's also the reason why our parents are dead!" Kai shouted.

"He's just little, he wouldn't understand! If I released the serpentine, would you kill me?" Nya asked innocently but her firm glare on Kai was still fierce.

"(Sighs) No, I wouldn't." Kai replied and he sent down his gun. He knew he could never win an argument against his sister.

**That's chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She walked through the brown and dark green covered ground, the leaves crunching every step she took. The cool spring morning blew through her jet black hair while her amber eyes searched the forest, looking for serpentine. The forest was as quiet as the wind apart from the leaves crunching and the birds chirping. Nya sighed; she hasn't told her brother or Lloyd that she went out for morning patrol. They were still sleeping. She just couldn't fall asleep when a haunting nightmare was still raging in her mind. Then, a strong, cold wind blew into the trees making the leaves fall. She knew she had to get back before Kai thinks she had got kidnapped or worst, killed.

She turned around and walked north, where their hideout was. The green evergreen trees started to sway violently, she doesn't know if the others could feel it. When she was within 10 meters of the tree, she stopped. Lloyd was no longer in there. She looked around and tried looking for a young boy with a black hoodie but she didn't see any in sight. She looked back up to their hideout and saw Kai turned onto his back to sleep. She walked slowly to the tree, looking for any tracks but she only saw big foot prints and a long line. Following them, she clenched her bow tightly in her hand and the other held an arrow.

"Let me go Pythor!" Nya heard Lloyd grunted as if he was big held in tight arms. She skipped to a tree and looked to see a black snake with an orange belly and orange strips were holding Lloyd and next to them was a large purple snake. His large figure was as tall as car with his extended neck holding its tiny head. The body width was slightly long but his tail as about the size of an anaconda.

"Why should I? You could be helpful to us."

"How could I be helpful? I'm only 7."

"I have my ways Floyd."

"It's Lloyd!" Lloyd snapped. Nya loaded her bow and held it up and draw the string back to her cheek, aiming for the black one holding Lloyd.

"Whatever, come on, let's return back to Ouroboros. I assume there are no more humans alive."

"What about the one in the tree sir?"

"I slip poison in his food so once he eats, he'll die within minutes." Nya gasped and her bow slowly sinks to the ground. Poison in their food? What are they supposed to eat for the next week? There's barely no food. Kai! Forgetting Lloyd, Nya rushed back to the tree and climbed up.

"Hey Nya, where's Lloyd?" Kai asked as he lifted a piece of bread to his mouth.

"Don't eat that!" She screamed and took it out and threw it out of the hole in the side and it landed on a branch.

"What the heck Nya?" She emptied a bag and stuffs all of the food into it. "What are you doing?"

"It had been poisoned." She replied and zipped the bag up.

"What do you mean it had been poisoned?"

"A snake called Pythor came in here and took Lloyd. He thought it was just you so he snuck in poison into our food supplies-" She ranted.

"Wait, what do you mean he thought it was just me and why did he kidnapped Lloyd and how do you even know this?"

"I went out for an early morning scout and when I came back Lloyd wasn't in here and I found snake prints so when I followed them, I saw 2 snakes and one of them is called Pythor and the other had Lloyd. Pythor started to talk about using him."

"Ok, I get that but-"

"Pythor said he wanted to go back to a place called Ouro… something and the other snake said what about you because they came in to take Lloyd while you two were sleeping and then Pythor said he snuck in poison into our food-"

"Ok, Nya I understand what you said but slow down. Is there anymore?"

"No…"

"Alright… So Lloyd's gone?"

"Yeah… We have to rescue him!"

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know a place that has 'Ouro' in it." Kai replied. "But for now, I'm going to go and get rid of this (he points to the bag with food) and find more food. Stay here alright and don't get killed."

"Alright…" Nya sighed. Kai held her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Be careful alright? I don't want another person gone now."

"I will. I promise." He smiled and took his gun and climbed down the tree.

**.::.**

He walked along on what used to be his street. All the houses have cracked windows and broken down doors. Along the streets were adults lying dead. When Kai reached his house, the front door was crashed down. He walked into slowly and something cracked underneath his feet. When he looked down, he saw a picture of him, Nya and their parents. He picked it up and slid the picture out of the cracked photo frame. He slipped it back into his pocket and opened the fridge but he didn't feel cold air.

"The power must be out." He muttered and looked around in the fridge. Juice is alright but he realized it was off and the apples were brown. He slammed the door and looked in the pantry. He stuff plastic bags with snacks and food and those 2-minute noodles. He took a pot and one of those mini gas stoves you use in camping. He walked into the shed and got more ammo and another gun he just happened to find and 3 more sets of arrows. He then walked into his room and got his secret slash of sweets and a pair of fresh new clothes and a towel. He walked into Nya's and got some clothes for her and her hair brush. He also got her towel. He walked back out and looked down at his feet and saw they were covered in mud. He couldn't afford to leave tracks so he took them off and got more pairs for him and Nya. Then he quickly rushed back to their hideout.

**I know the last part was rushed but please review!**


	6. Holidays!

Hey adorning fans! In 2 days I'm going to Thailand for 2 weeks so that means no updates from me for a while. Sorry everyone, I'm only allowed to bring my Kindle and I'll need to pay $15 if I want to type on it for my stories. Plus the other reason is because my USB got washed in the washing machine but luckily I backed it up a couple hours before. Extremely sorry everyone but also when I'll come back, school will start so that means homework so please don't expect chapters coming from me for about a month. Sorry… ;(


End file.
